Starkit's Prophecy (Commentary by Larkfrost)
by Larkfrost
Summary: Another commentary of that horrible fic out of the millions that already exist! Oh, well. Corrections, flames and all that as I look into the depths of the ever mysterious Starkit's Prophecy. (Rated T for accidental swearing and pure terribleness)
1. Allegiances

**Yes, yes, ANOTHER commentary of that horrible fic named Starkit's Prophecy out of the millions that already exist. x3 But I wanted to try it out for myself and thought it would be fun. XD Besides, writer's block and all that, so until I can think of a new idea, I'll be doing this. **

**Remember, what's in bold will be my thoughts. Normal text will be the original story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Starkit's Prophecy nor do I want to. **

* * *

ALLIANCES **(it's "allegiances")**  
ok so like i said this iks my first story be nice plz **(oh, really? I couldn't even tell…)**

btw its set afte rsunset so **(*cough* Sunrise *cough*)**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar - ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: JayFeather-gray tom **(remember, the first letter of the suffix doesn't need capitalization, my friend)**

Warriors:

Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-ca

Cloudtail - long-haired white tom

Apprentice DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(say what? Daisy_paw_? As an _apprentice_?!)**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom

Berrynose - cream-colored tom

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat

Honeyfern- light brown tabby she-cat

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom

Hollyleaf - black she-cat

FoxHeart-reddish tabby tom

IceFire-white she cat **(Icefire, eh?)**

ToadRibbit-black—and-white tom **(a toad goes ribbit! Remember that, kids)**

RoseFlame-dark cream she cat** (say what?)**

BriarStorm-dark brown she cat **(Briarstorm? Do you mean Briarlight?)**

BumbleFlower-very pale gray tom with black stipes **(so now Bumblestripe's got a she-cat's name?)**

BlossomWind-pale brown she cat iwth a dark stripe along her spine **(Blossomwind ain't a bad name, but it's Blossomfall, I believe)**

Apprentices:

Fox DaisyPaw - cream long-furred cat from the horseplace **(Fox DaisyPaw?!)**

FlamePaw-firecolored she cat with one grnee eye one blue eye

LakePaw-bright blue gray she cat with blue eyes

The last 2 r starKits siters

JazzPaw-red she cat with blue eyes and a black tail **(JAZZY CATS)**

Queens:

Ferncloud - pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes mother of Dustpelts kits

Dawnsparkle-bright tortishell she cat with garguntan **(gargantuan, huh?)** blue eye's mother of Jayfeathers' ktis, formaly of Shadowclan

Kits:

StarKit-graysh-blue-and purple she cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her forhaed **(yes, because purple cats with molting orange eyes and white stars on their foreheads are_ totally_ normal)**

Elders:

Longtail - pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur - small dusky brown she-cat

Weaslepelt-big red tabby he cat with bight yellow eyes (hes Rowanclaw's dad, he came to Thunderclan when Dawn- did0

LeafPool-brown tabby she cat

ShadowClan

Leader: Blackstar - large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur - dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flamepaw (ginger tom)

Warriors:

Oakfur - small brown tom

Apprentice, Tigerpaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Rowanclaw - ginger tom

Smokefoot - black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Ivytail - black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentice, Dawnpaw (cream-furred she-cat)

Toadfoot - dark brown tom

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw (tortoiseshell she-cat)

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar - brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw (gray she-cat with black feet)

Snaketail - dark brown tabby tom with striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw (dark gray tom)

Whitewater - white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw (mottled brown and ginger tom)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Flamewind- flame color tabby tom with green eye's

Tigerclaw-huge dark brown tabby tom with long claw's and amber eys **(HELP, IT'S TIGERCLAW! Go back to the Dark Forest, man)**

DawnFeather-cream tabby she cat (shes a different cant then the one in tC ok?) **(best not to use repeated names)**

OlivePaw-bright brown she cat

Queens:

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Elders:

Cedarheart - dark gray tom

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Onestar - brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot - gray she-cat

Medicine Cat: Barkface - short-tailed brown tom

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw (mottled gray tom)

Warriors:

Tornear - tabby tom

Crowfeather - dark gray tom

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom

Whitetail - small white she-cat

Nightcloud - black she-cat

Gorsetail - very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes

Weaselfur - ginger tom with white paws

Harespring - brown-and-white tom

Leaftail - dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Apprentice, Thistlepaw (long-haired white tom)

Dewspots - spotted gray she-cat

Apprentice, Sedgepaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

Willowclaw - gray she-cat

Apprentice, Swallowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Antpelt - brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot - gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw (tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead)

Heathertail - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Breezepelt - black tom with amber eyes

Elders:

Morningflower - very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom

RiverClan

Leader: Leopardstar - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot - gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowshine (gray tabby she-cat)

Warriors:

Blackclaw - smoky-black tom

Voletooth - small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw (dark gray she-cat)

Reedwhisker - black tom

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw (mottled gray tom)

Beechfur - light brown tom

Rippletail - dark gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Mallowpaw (light brown tabby tom)

Graymist - pale gray tabby

Dawnflower - pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail - ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw (dark brown tabby tom)

Otterheart - dark brown she-cat

Apprentice, Sneezepaw (gray-and-white tom) **(oh no, you sneezed after you were born so I'm gonna name you Sneezepaw in honor of that glorious moment)**

Pinefur - very short-haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw (tortoiseshell-and-white tom)

Rainstorm - mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperpaw (dark ginger she-cat)

Queens:

Icewing - white cat with green eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders:

Heavystep - thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail - dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream - gray tom

* * *

**More to come! :D (More mistakes too…)**


	2. Prologue & Chapter 1

**The prologue of Starkit's Prophecy. Here we go!**

* * *

Chpater 1: Prolouge **(well, is it chapter one or the prologue?!)**

The cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it eagerly. A dark shape appeared on the surface. A blue she cat looked up. Her eyes were bright.

"There is a prophecy!" She said. "out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." **(no chiz, I can TOTALLY tell all that from a dark shape on a pool's surface)**

"Its about StarKit!" **(you don't say)** A white tom said. "Shes going to save the forest," He looked at a gold tom by BlueStar. "she has powers nobody dreamed of." **(ahem, totally Mary-Sue *cough cough*)** Said the gold tom. "Should we tell JayFeather?" He asked. "Yes." Said BlueStar. "he needs to know."

She walked away from the pool to tell JayFeather about the prophcy.

did u like it? plz tell me in urm review! **(tell me in urm review!)**

* * *

**This was very short but stay tuned, there's much more. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Rise of a Heroin **(chapter 2? But the last one was the prologue, or was it chapter 1, or…)**

ok jazzie-kun pleas dont get mad at me cause your not in it yet. You'l apear soon dont worry. **(who would want to?!)**

StarKit wock up **(when I wock up this morning I was tired too) **and sunlit was in the branches. **(get the sun out of the branches!)** She closed her eyes againstill tired. Butter mom wouldn't let her sleep not today. **(don't listen to that butter, Starkit!)**

"Sweety its time to get up" said Dawnsparkle; her eys shinning. **(my eys shin all the time) **"Today is important today."

"What is it Mom" said StarKit awake right away. Then the she cat rememembered **(thinking too hard?)** what today was.

"Ohmigosh its my serimony today!' she squelled excercisedly. Today was the day she was an apprentice! **(you don't say…)**

She flicked outside **(come on, let's go flick outside) **not even waiting for her Mom. But her **(I thought it's butter?)** Mom cot up to her quick.

"Sweety you know the clans don't except cat slike use sometimes." She said.

StarKit glared. She didn't lake beig told that. Just because her Mom was a usedto be Shadowclan cat and her dad was jayFeather the medicine Cat didn"t mean she ws different! **(it totally doesn't…TOTALLY)**

"StarPaw come here." **(Starpaw? Did I miss something?)** Said FireStar from the leg. **(ooh, the leg!) **He jumped down.

"StarKit it s tome for you to become an apentice: he said. **(oh, so now she's back to a kit) **"Your a strong brave cat and because of that I will mentor with you."

Ever body gasped. StarKit did too. Se herd hear mother say "Wow!". **(*cough* MARY-SUE ALERT!)**

Firehert liked her shoulder. **(Firestar, just because you like her shoulder doesn't mean you need to go back to being a warrior again) **He whispered in her ear "youll be the best their ever was StarPaw I know ti."

Surpised she walked away when they were done howling for her./ Then she went ofer to JayFeathern and DawnSparkle who were very prod. **(they were, oh, they were so prod)**

"Daughetr where very happy but he have to say something said Jayfeather his chest puffed ouit. "You see there is this prophcy Starcaln gave me it said that out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

StarPaw gasped. What does it mean? **(hmm…I wonder, Starpaw, I wonder)**

lol I update fast dont i. REVEIW or ill hit over the head with a frying pan! XDD jk **(THAT'S IT, GIMME THAT FRYING PAN!)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three the Battle 4 the caln

thx jazzie-kun 4 th good review! **(GOOD review?!)** and stop flmaing the stroy!1 i bet u cant right such a good story!1!1 **(oh no, there's no way I can write a story like yours)**

StarPaw walkd over too the appentice's den. Insid she saw her sister's FlamePaw and lakePaw and hr frend JazzPaw **(let's get jazzy, every cat!)** (a.n: jazzie-kin ur my bff!) **(we don't need to know that…) **waz slepping on the mos.

"JazzPaw get up." She cried. JazzPaw opend her brlliaint blu eyes and looked at hr.

"Do yo want 2 go on pattrol wit me?" she asked.

"Sure!" Said JazzPaw getten up from the moss. They leavt and went two the entrnse too camp.

But then, a cat came in thru the entrnce! It was BlackStar!1!11 **(OH NOES! BLACKSTAR!1!1)**

"Shadowclan are attaking!" She yelled. All the cats came out from there dens. She jumped on a cat and clawd him and he ran of.

"Good job StarPaw!" FireStar called, "The last cat i new that culd fiht lik that was SandStrom. Your a good fihter!" **(so Blackstar just walked into ThunderClan, Starpaw pounced on him, and then defeated a leader five times bigger than her. Totally possible)**

StarPaw was happy. She wus a good fihgter! Maybey this was wat the prophcy meant.

thnkx and ples no more flams **(that'll happen when llamas start raining from the sky)**


	5. Another Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Star **(they tran under the huge star. And I thought the LAST chapter was already chapter three…)**

OMGOSH GUkys im so sorry but SOMEONE glares at rainy days FLAMED ME AND I GOT REALLY HURT. **(ooh, wooks wike someone got burned by the fwames) **OKKAY IF you dont LIKE thestor y you dont have to readit u know. **(oh no, we like reading it to see how horrible it is)**

Chapter Three The Traning Under The Stars **(you don't have to say it twice. Once almost made my eyes melt already)**

Shadowclan run from the camp. StarPaw smiled. Shed one! **(whoo! Shed one!) **Noone cod **(like the fish?) **hurt her family now .

StarPaw!" said FireStar. "Its time we train!" I want to show you how to fight!"

"Ok." Sad StarPaw happl;y. **(well, is she sad or happy?!) **"but yo just saw I culd fight, write?" **(how in StarClan does she defeat the leader of ShadowClan when she learned nothing at all?) **"Well, ya." said FireStar. "But I wnted tol see if that was all you new."

"Ok." They went to the frost togather and the other cats cleaned jp the bodies. "Ok StarPaw" said Firestar one they got their. **(their what? Waffles?) **"We'll start with how to dog." **(they're learning to dog. Watch and learn, kids!)**

"Cmon thas too easy!" yelled StarPaw. Shed just beat BlackStar she was ready for anything!

"ok Ok" mewled FiresTar, lets learn how to claw an oponit.

"Ya." Yowled Starkit. **(YA, LET'S DO IT) **She jumped at FireStar not Giving hiM time to attakc. "She hit his side he didn't move he was to surprise.d she clawed him and he started bledding. **(you hurt your leader, Starpaw. Say you're sowwy)** "wow StarPaw" he said ".Your doing awesome." **(WHAT IN SILVERPELT?! THINK ABOUT YOUR BLEEDING SIDE, FIRESTAR!)** "Really?" gaped StarPaw. She didn't think she was doing that god was she relly special like the porphesy meowed? **(the prophecy meowed)**

"Yes StarPaw." Snarled Firestar. "I couldnteven get away in fast enough. Only scourg was did that before.,"

"OMGOSH REALLY?" asked StarPaw. Scourg?1? THE SCOURG? **(IT'S THE SCOURG!11) **She dherad so muchj about him he was really evil and killed alot of cats. "I'M LIKE SCOURG? **(no way, Scourge is way better) **"I didnt mean it like that" FirePaw sad fastly. "I ment you wer a good fighter. Its really cool." At that minute he thought to himself 'Starpaws so kawaii look at her eys and her fur. **(*facepaw*)**

"Oh ok thanks." They trained floor awhile **(floor? What floor?)** later StarPaw beat FireStar 8 times once she let him win to make him fel bettar and b y the last one she was alittle tired. **(if she already beat the leader of ThunderClan for seasons, why is he still training her?)**

"Hey FireStar can we hunt now." Said StarPaw. "im kinda hungry."

"Oh we'll if you want." Firestar was disappointed he and; starPaw had been having so much fun. **(yeah, bleeding sides are really fun, Firestar) **So they went huntng, StarPaw messed up a couple times but FireStar said it was okaysince it was only her second time (she'd had her first time when she was a littlekit and she and FireStar had snuck out together that's why he chose her as his apprentice_. **(bad boy, Firestar!)**

Later that night StarPaw locked up at the stars. **(she locked the stars, yep, yep) **She and Firestar had'd so much fun this day. Theyd brung back enough food for the hole clan. **(the entire hole!)**

Locking upn at the stars she turned to her best friend, JazzPaw, and said, "Do you think well ever be up there."

"Ya totally." Said JazzPaww. "I mean youll be l,eader and I'll be depudy one day well have too!"

"Ya." Said StarPaw smiling she loved JazzPaw NOT IN THAT WAY U SICKOS!) **(YO SICKO!) **they were best friends. She loked up at the stars again and smiled and fell asleep wit the Starcaln voices whisper in her head.

REVIEW R MY LIFE** (kill her by not reviewing!)  
**

(lol u like it Jazzy I mead you as kawai as I could( **(yeah, Jazzy was REALLY kawaii)**


	6. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, my fellow cats! :D **

* * *

Chapter For StarPaws decids **(remember, guys, this is a chapter for Starpaw's ****decids)**

flamrs ur all satanits!11 **(yes, the whole world, we're all satanists) **anyon who dosent like the stro is a staneist cause StarGIPaw has such a strng conecton with sTarcaln and thats why you dot like it, its cause u do ntlik JEZUS!** (JEZUS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(wok up, Starpaw! It's time for your parole, you bad girl!)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund. **(HER RAINBOW EYES, THEY BURN!)**

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow. **(I thought she was purple)**

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip **(no stripping in public, Graystripe!)** wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup. **(did she?)**

"Omigosh Graystip **(so now it's Graystip)** what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked. **(aww, Graystripe wants her to be his mat. Wipe your paws on her, Gray)**

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" **(so nic!) **StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me." **(she was probably in jail earlier because of her extreme Mary-Sueness)**

"wel then hes jst an idot." **(Graystripe! Don't talk like that about your BFF)**

"StarPaw wok up its tim 4 parole." **(you posted this twice)**

StarPaw opnd hr brite reinbow eys and locked arund.

"Omigosh who wus tha!1!1"Sshe yellow.

"Its me GrayStipe" GrayStrip wisperd in her er. StarPaw gottedup.

"Omigosh Graystip what do u want!1 she yelped GrayStrpe locked at hr. "Wll u be my mat" hE ESked.

"OMigosh grayStripe thats so nic!" StarKit scremed. "but FireStar alredy esked me."

"wel then hes jst an idot."

y do u say tha?" yellED STARPaw GayStrip locked at hr meanly. "i dont lik him" **(he doesn't lick him at all) **sqeakd GrayStripe he locked arund fastly. "hes a mean cat!

"OMIGOSH U MEAN LIKE SCOURG?" STARPAW SHOCKED. **(aren't you like Scourge?)**

"No ur much prtter then sourg" **(ha, so you still think Scourge is a bit pretty?) **said Graystripe he licked her on the head I want u to be my mat." he yeleled. **(be his mat, Starpaw! Be his mat! I'll hold a mattiage)**

"Well mabey. but what would FireStar say?" she wispereed. GrayStripe locked around agan. "I dont think he wuld mind." said GraStri;e **(*cough* cheater on the leader with his best friend)**

"OMIGOSH SUR THAN!" StarPaww yelleded happly.

"Wat ar uo ta;kin abut" said FireHert he was walkin up. He locked angrily. **(Firestar, how many times do I have to say this? Your name is Fire_star_ now)**

"oh uhhhh nuthin FireStar go back to sleep!" mwled StarPaw hoppin he would leaf **(hopping and leaves. Exciting stuff is unfolding, every cat) **so she culd be alon with grayStripe.

"Yah FireStra theres nithing to wory about!" cherrid GrayStrpe but Firestar didn't leave insted he said i thought I herd you asking her to be our mate." **(I'm not even gonna begin on the grammar errors…)**

"oh uh yeh. yELLED STARPaw but he didn;t leaf instead he jumped on GrayStripe!1!11 **(he didn't leaf!11!)**

"I Want to be wit her!" said FireHart attakin GraySriep. **(Firestar, you're not a warrior anymore. Graysriep? Sriep? Something like syrup?)**

"No I do!" shouted. **(who shouted?)**

"guysys stop fihting you can BOTH be my mats! StarPaw wispered apply like seCert." **(no, you can't have two mats, Starpaw!)**

"No we can;t do that their can only be 1!11 Howled Firestar. "Otterwies **(the otters are back!) **youll chet on us."

"So StarGleam **(sneak preview on her warrior name: Stargleam!)**, who will u pik?" giggled GayStipe. **(giggled? No wonder he turned gay)**


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Untidles **(untidles?)**

UR OLL JUST SAINTS **(why yes, we are) **y cant u just except jEsuss **(I have no idea what a "jEsuss" is. Is Jesus having some sort of spasm?) **it wold mae ur life so much mor engoyable u would never haf to worr/ again **(yay, never having to worr/ again)**

StarPaw sad **(she should be)** "I..i….." she was so foncusded! **(you're making me foncusded about this story!) **Thes to cats hard asked her to b there mates **(I thought it was mats?) **an wht was she supops to do? They we beoth handsome and althing, **(althing, very althing) **but bot had matss! **(no, robots don't have mats!)** Nhd she luvved them both! FirstAr wus so kind and he oviusly likked her allot. GayStirpe was so funny and col. **(hey look, it's FirstAr and GayStirpe)**

"!" said StarPaw **(how can you say "!"?) **ass **(*snicker*) **she ruan in to the forest. It wus to muck# she culdnt choss! **(ooh, hashtags in the wrong place!)**

She run and ran and run til ur paws her hurtinged. Hen **(don't forget the roosters) **she rrellized she corsed the broader. Oih no she thugh Shadowclan will get me. "wut are you ding here?" sd BalkStar s he waked up. **(hi BalkStar! Oh no, what IS Starpaw ding here?) **

"I'm sorry!" mewoed StarKit **(so now you're a kit after being an apprentice and a warrior) **I didn't men too!' **(of course you didn't men too)**

That's ok" sed blackStar. "no wons perfeck." **(what in Silverpelt?! Remember she already defeated you! You can't let that grudge go!) **"no that's not true." Said StarPaw, offed. "StarClan is.""Waht do you mena?" wemed BlackStar. **(don't even start on this one…)**

"well the give us all this halpand stuff" **(oh yes, be grateful for the halpand stuff) **said Starpaw. "without them we wold be lust." She said. **(lust? Yes, uncontrollable lust) **

"I gess that's ter " balkcStar said, "besid I didn't relly mean that neway.

"o really why?" said starpaw. "becus yo are." **(YO, BALKCSTAR)**

'WHAT' YOWLED sTarpaw jumping away BlackkStarTried to nugle her. "WHAT ARE O TRIG TO DO MOLE STRAEP ME?1?" **(mole straep you? What, like molest? RUN!) **

"e—" BlakStar started too expaln, but, StarPw wass to quick

"no" she Sid "I don't doned another tom after me!" "I got enog porbelms arigt now anywy! **(yeah, you got enog porbelms already with Gaystirpe and FirstAr)**

"but yor pahfect." **(totally pahfect! *cough* MARY-SUE *cough hack* oh look, a hairball came out)** Said Blackstar. "you betted me in badle you HAVE TO BE "

"NO!" shitted SarPaw **(okay…let's change the rating to T) **Again runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!" **(yep, only Starcalnb can save her now)**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Desions, **(desions…sounds kinda like French when I say it aloud)**

STUP GLAMING!11! **(how can we stop if we never started?)** IF YOU'R AN FLAM,E YOUR A STNITS AND WIL BUN IN HEIKL! **(oh yeah, all of us stnits will bun in heikl)**

"NO!" shitted SarPaw Again **(this isn't the time to make dirt, Starpaw)** runnin into the forst. Ters ralled down her checks she was cyring. 'its too much" sahe though. "Starcalnb help me….!"

Afert tat StrPaw walkde thru the frost. She wus so depresedded! **(looks like somebody's over-depressed) **Hu was seh sapost to pik?/?/ Then she saw JayFethre cumin **(ooh, cumin! I'd like some on my food!) **thru the forst tords her.

"JayFeathr im soooo confusedd wat do i do she yelled their are three toms atref me! TREEE!"! **(TREE, JAYFEATHER, _TREE_!)**

i know" sed jayFethr he locked happy. "thats good four you it menzz that p[eo[le **(what in StarClan are people? Either cats or Twolegs. Pick) **like uo. he told he smilling.

"NO NUT I LUV ALL OF THEM" sed StarPaw back waling upst. "I DON'T KNO WHO TO [ICK!1!1" **(ick? Lick?)**

"wel ten let me tel yo a stor.y said JayFeathern and he sat don. Onceu pon a tiem there were afew cats that I licked." **(here we go, kids! Jayfeather's gonna tell a story about a time when he licked a few cats)**

"hu where they sad StarPaw snifing. **(Starpaw's sad and snifing)**

"theyre names were DawnSpark;e and... Stick/ saud JayFeather. **(oh, please. Sorry, all the people all there who ship JayxStick, but I honestly think it's quite sick. I mean, as a joke, sure, but seriously? Oh, xdarkrosesx, what were you thinking?)**

"OMG STICK wispred StarPaw "YOU WHERE IN LUV WITH A STICK? **(Jayfeather better check his sexual orientation)** She culdnt belief it. **(neither can I) **After al this tim she finds out that her fathe loved a sTICK. SHE GAPD IN SHOC.

"Wat did you do? she esked thoug cuase she was crios.

Wel I culdn have kids with a stcik now culd i?" said JayPaw and he locked confuded. **(kids? You mean kits?) **LIKE HE DIDN;T EVN KNO SHE WAS GNNA ASK THt qestn. **(no you can't, Jay, but you can try) **

"sO YOU WENT WITH DAWNSPARKLE INSTD! YELLED STARpaw locking vry happi. "but that doesn;t help me what am I spost to do?/?

"Folo youre hart said Jayfeahr. **(words of wisdom, Jay. Right there) **"Who do yo want to be wit/"

Hmm StarPaw taught for a secund. FireStar!" she yelldd and then run of to tel him that she ;oved him **(aw, Starpaw oves a leader who's like five times older than her)**

NO FLAMSE!1!12!1 **(PLEASE, I'M VERY FLAMMABLE!11!)**

* * *

**Updates will be quite quick! :) (Since I have no life as well…) Anyways, please review!**


End file.
